Mg alloys have attracted attention as structural materials, due to their light weight, thereby having a high specific strength.
Patent Document 1 proposed a high strength Mg—Zn-RE alloy which comprises Zn and a rare earth element (RE: one or more of Gd, Tb, and Tm), as well as Mg and unavoidable impurities as the balance, and which has a long period stacking ordered structure (LPSO).
However, the above proposed alloy has a problem in that it requires a rare earth element RE as an essential element, and therefore is expensive as a structural material.
For this reason, development of an Mg alloy which exhibits high strength without requiring an expensive rare earth element RE has been desired.